1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving supplying apparatus, a driving method for supplying a medium and a computer readable medium including drive-control program for a medium supplying apparatus, and a recording device and a liquid jetting device each provided with the medium supplying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet printer which is one of recording devices includes a type in which paper is supplied from a rear side and ejected to a front side, and another type in which paper is supplied/ejected on the front side. The type of the printer in which paper is supplied/ejected on the front side is provided with a paper supply tray arranged on the lower stage of the front of the apparatus and a paper eject stacker arranged on the upper stage thereof. When sheets of paper housed in the paper supply tray are pile-fed by a pick-up roller, only an uppermost sheet is separated and the remaining lower sheet(s) is returned to the paper supply tray. And the uppermost sheet is inverted by an inverting roller, transported by a paper feeding roller, and subjected to recording. The paper is eventually ejected onto the ejecting stacker by an ejecting roller (see, for example JP-A-2003-276890).
In the related art ink jet printer as described above, owing to the paper supplying speed based on a paper type and recording mode, number of set sheets of paper and changes in a paper setting manner, if the tips of sheets of paper are uneven, deterioration in the feeding performance such as paper tip buckling by a paper return lever, non-feeding and poor paper tip positioning occurs.